


Fix you

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe, just maybe, Danny knows how to fix Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix you

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I was in the mood for something a bit sweet and sad.

Steve is damaged goods, and he knows it. The death of his mother, his father sending him away, and all that’s happened since then has marked him, left him shut up inside. You don’t let people in all the way, you don’t show emotion, you strive for perfection, because that way no-one can see the cracks, no-one can figure out your weaknesses and use them against you. That way you stay strong, and that way you stay safe. It’s a way that works, in its own twisted fashion, and Steve’s familiar with it.

But somehow or other Danny Williams got past his guard. Danny, who should be damaged, after all that’s happened to him, but isn’t. Danny, who has the heart and soul and courage of a lion, who’s loyal and brave and wears his heart on his sleeve for all to see. Danny, who’s a mass of messy and complicated emotions, and who hides _nothing_.

The truth is that Danny blindsided him from the get-go. Steve wasn’t ready for Danny, wasn’t ready for a subordinate who refused to _be_ subordinate, who stood up to him and challenged him and called him on every single thing, who forced him to learn what being _partners_ was really all about.

Somewhere along the line Steve found himself within Danny’s circle of concern, somewhere along the line Danny’s tirades stopped being just about police procedure and Steve’s inability to do things by the book, and started being personal. Somewhere along the line Danny started to _care_ about him, and if Steve’s honest that scares him rigid, because Danny Williams is a force of nature and something not to be messed with. So if Danny Williams cares about you, you might just be worth caring about. And there’s a thought Steve’s maybe not ready to examine too closely.

The first time Danny kisses him takes him completely by surprise. They’re at the house, drinking beer on the couch and watching some crappy black and white war movie. Steve’s picking holes in their depiction of operational procedures, and Danny’s bitching at him about ‘artistic license’, when suddenly Danny says “Fuck this,” pulls him in and kisses him. Steve’s brain goes totally offline for a few seconds, but then somehow or other he gets with it, and kisses Danny back. It’s over almost as soon as it’s begun, Danny pulling back and smiling at him, “Thought that might shut you up. Want another beer?” And Steve nods dumbly as Danny heads for the kitchen. He comes back with two beers, settles back on the couch propped comfortably against Steve, and before long he’s snoring on Steves’ shoulder.

The never mention it, everything goes on just as before, and Steve wonders if he dreamt it.

The second time Danny kisses him is just as surprising. Steve’s seen an opportunity, gone in hot without a second thought for his own safety or for back up, and gotten himself thrown against a wall, skull meeting bricks in a way that has him reeling and seeing constellations. It all gets confused at that point, shouting and gunfire and bodies everywhere, and the next thing he knows is that Danny’s there, right in his space, has him shoved against the self same wall that did the damage. “You asshole, McGarrett, you complete and utter _fucking asshole_ , don’t you ever, ever do that again, you understand? How many times do I have to tell you, you _wait_ for me!” And then Danny’s kissing him, furious and focussed, full force and no stopping him, and Steve’s giddy and breathless from more than just the head trauma alone.

They never mention it, everything goes on just as before, and Steve wonders if it was all a hallucination brought on by the concussion he suffered after hitting the wall.

The third time Danny kisses Steve there’s no mistaking it for anything but real. Danny appears on Steve’s doorstep late one night, tells Steve “This is fucking ridiculous” as he pushes his way in and kisses him, long and hard and no mistaking his intentions. Then he takes Steve by the hand, takes him to up to bed, and takes him apart, piece by damaged piece, until he’s stripped away all of Steve’s defenses and there’s nowhere left for Steve to hide. And when Steve’s there, naked and shaking under his hands, undone and unmade, Danny gathers him in and holds him tight and piece by piece slowly puts him back together again.

And Steve thinks that maybe, just maybe, if Steve will let him, Danny knows the ways to fix him.


End file.
